


Рождество Гэвина Рида

by SSC



Series: Двойная спираль [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: На Рождество у Гэвина Рида когда-то началась новая послевоенная жизнь. С тех пор он очень старается дожить до очередного Рождества, и в этом году преуспел. Планировалось тихо пересидеть всеобщее безумие, но тут что-то пошло не так.





	Рождество Гэвина Рида

**Author's Note:**

> Первый рождественский спешл к Двойной спирали. Без собственно основного текста может быть непонятно, вот он:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602478/chapters/36224976
> 
> Будет второй, stay tuned)

_24 декабря 2038. Гэвин Рид._

Субботнее утро выдалось нетипично спокойным. Дежурить на Рождество остались новенькие — Тина и Линда. Ричард тоже вышел на короткую смену — дети-люди и дети-андроиды неожиданно для всех устроили флешмоб, обходя дома с песнями и танцами, кто-то должен был за ними присмотреть.   
Гэвин тоже собирался, но прямо посреди ночи его накрыл неимоверной силы флешбек, такой, что он думал, что все, там и останется. Запахи крови и пороха все так же тянулись за ним, как призраки, пока он потерянно бродил по комнатам, пытаясь понять, что делать и когда вешать украшения — да и что вешать? Ничего ж нет.  
Дом казался чужим, пустым. Тильда и Шэйла после ночного забега спали в обнимку в своем гнезде на чердаке, не хотелось их тревожить. Мотоцикл стоял в гараже, Ричард уехал на кибертакси. Подарки уже ждали в ближайшем постамате — Гэвин не рисковал, два любопытных андроида в доме непременно нашли бы их раньше времени.  
К окнам Гэвин старался не подходить — вчера Ричард в виде «пробного подарка» подарил ему предельно идиотскую пижаму с мультяшными акулами, и снять ее было просто невозможно.   
Дети в их районе тоже роились вчера, так что сейчас можно было не ожидать внезапного звонка в двери. Конечно, Гэвин не ставил елку и никого в общем-то не ждал — кому он нужен-то? Все открытки отправлены, на сообщения ответил, маме письмо написал — короче, может быть, и стоило позвонить, но сил все еще не было.   
Вроде бы раньше и серьезнее ранения ловил, а теперь что-то раскатало — и все тянулось, тянулось странное, мерцающее, как туман ранним летним утром.  
— Крыша едет нахрен, — пробормотал Гэвин, обнаружив на кухне заботливо оставленный сэндвич. «Кофе сваришь сам», — гласила записка от Ричарда.  
Мирная жизнь казалась иллюзией. Моргнешь — пропадет.   
Елку наряжать с кошкой и Тильдой было, конечно, нельзя. Стеная от безделья, Гэвин уперся в терминал, пролистывая немногие доступные дела. С большинства его поснимал Фаулер, со словами, что лечиться надо до выздоровления, а не как обычно. Отделению, мол, дешевле обойдутся две недели однократно. Как будто Рид брал так уж много отгулов и не перерабатывал на десять-двенадцать часов!  
И подарок придумался дурацкий. Чем дольше Гэвин думал, тем больше парился, что ерунда какая-то и ни за что не понравится. Даже сосредоточиться на деле не получалось.   
Всплыло сообщение — Рич как будто мысли прочитал.  
«Я скоро вернусь. Купить что-нибудь рождественское?»   
«Проблемы были?»  
«Никаких проблем. Дети успешно завершили церемонию и расходятся по домам».  
Быстро они. Гэвин посмотрел в окно — солнце еще светило, пусть и садилось уже, сверкало рыжим в окнах дома напротив. Успели до темноты.  
С двадцатого уже весь город превратился в сплошной рождественский вертеп. Гэвин помнил еще, как в детстве елки ставили чуть ли не в ноябре, но в двадцать третьем приняли закон, который слегка умерял эту вакханалию. Не оскорблять верующих в другие религии, и заодно — не размывать сам праздник. Как раз шел откат после религиозного засилья во власти. Даже в армию долетали протесты, а потом — ничего, привыкли, и праздновали эти пять дней как в последний раз.

Вечно дом Гэвина оставался единственным не украшенным на всей улице. Он не праздновал Рождество, как все. Достаточно было оставаться в кровати, заткнув уши наушниками, чтобы не дергаться от всех этих ебаных салютов, и бесконечно слушать музыку, пока наконец-то не удавалось поверить, что вроде бы живой.  
Стоило бы повесить хоть завалящий венок остролиста, но копаться в рождественском отделе Уолмарта не хотелось — могло накрыть. Гэвин понял, что он просто сидит и смотрит в пространство, даже кофе не сварил. Воронка флешбека маячила неподалеку. Может, и прав был Фаулер, когда выгнал его отдыхать. Скорей бы понедельник. С понедельника все будет проще. На чердаке завозились, Шэйла пришла требовать еду, с разбегу боднув ногу своей глупой приплюснутой башкой, и оцепенение отступило.   
— Ну чего ты бьешься? Мало тебе одного сотрясения? — Гэвин подхватил ее на руки, чмокнул в лоб и выдал плановую порцию сушки. Не раскормить бы... Тильда уже дважды велась на жалобное мяуканье и воровала для Шэйлы еду.   
Хлопнула дверь, и несколько секунд Гэвин не поворачивался, пока со спины не обняли, окуная в запах мороза. Холодные губы прижались за ухом, теплые ладони оказались под пижамой.  
— Нормально прошло?  
— Да. Никаких неожиданностей, кроме двух салютов, пущенных под ногами. Я рад, что ты остался дома.  
Гэвин представил, как бы он отреагировал на внезапный взрыв, и только выругался невнятно. Да еще с кучей детей вокруг. Нахер, нахер все эти массовые празднества!  
Шэйла закогтила ногу, намекая, что любить в этом доме должны только ее. Тильда все еще где-то пряталась. Может, глазела, как соседи раскатывают по крыше сетки гирлянд или выставляют ханукию в каждое окно.   
— Сварить тебе кофе? Ты что-то ел?  
— Твой сэндвич. Я в норме, серьезно. Сидел тут, на дела смотрел, ничего интересного.   
Ричард еще раз поцеловал в затылок и убрал руки, позволяя наконец-то повернуться. Обычная, не киберлайфовская одежда ему невероятно шла. Всего-то водолазка и джинсы, но так чертовски горячо. Впрочем, ему пошел бы и мешок из-под картошки. Гэвин зачем-то представил, хмыкнул. Отлично бы сочетались: он в тупой пижаме и Рич в мешке.  
Секунду они смотрели друг на друга — слишком близко, до желания дернуться в сторону и свалить. Ричард прижался к виску губами, и сразу захотелось обнять в ответ, зарыться в волосы, пока они под пальцами не пропадут. Дурацкая непоследовательность. Гэвин прикрыл глаза, позволяя делать почти что угодно. Прохладный пластик лица под скином, твердые губы, осторожные касания.  
— У тебя очень низкий уровень сахара, — интимно шепнул Ричард, и Гэвин подвис. — Я приготовлю обед и сварю кофе, а пока съешь что-нибудь.  
— Я думал, ты в спальню меня потащишь!  
Рич все еще стоял очень близко. Фактически прижимал к столу.  
— Приглашу обязательно, когда ты не упадешь в голодный обморок после первого оргазма, Гэвин.  
Интимность, мурлыкающий перелив на имени. От такого сердце колотилось прямо в горле. Вырваться бы не удалось, но Ричард сам отстранился и занялся кофе. Гэвин отдышался немного, возвращая мысли из звенящего марева. Нужно было обсудить другие вопросы, не только «пиздец какой ты красивый» и «пошли в спальню, черт с ним с обедом».   
— По законам жанра в тех книгах, которые я изучал перед Рождеством, мы должны готовить подарки и ругаться, — сказал Ричард, — или готовить подарки и попадать в нелепые ситуации.  
— Да ну, все нормально будет, — Гэвин устроился рядом, подхватил Шэйлу, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. — Тильда здесь?   
Диод мигнул.  
— На чердаке, смотрит на закат. Хочешь, чтобы она спустилась?   
— Нет, пусть развлекается. Я тоже смогу тебя спокойно за жопу хватать, не думая о подрастающем поколении.  
— Я не уверен, что она сможет брать пример, — Рич качнул головой, на мгновение зримо расстраиваясь.  
Гэвин все еще не сказал ему про запертую Тессу. Хотел сначала сам подумать про варианты. Охрененный же будет сюрприз. Да и непонятно, как сказать, если другие корпуса все равно недоступны. Нужно что-то с этим делать — но что и когда, Гэвин пока не понимал. Впрочем, Тильда не страдала, а вела себя как счастливая трехлетка с незначительными особенностями развития. Тесса тоже вроде бы не угасала, так что время было — и разобраться, и найти, кто поможет. Алиса после своей отсидки совсем не пострадала умственно и сейчас прекрасно себя чувствовала.  
Гэвин мигнул, на мгновение отслеживая ситуацию на дороге через линзы постового. Нет, все в норме, показалось. В ноосфере живо обсуждали, отмечать ли человеческий религиозный праздник или нет, кто-то уже обменивался презентами — рисунками и подборками музыки. Выглядело забавно.  
— У меня есть вопрос, — Ричард бросил короткий взгляд, как будто не был уверен, разорется Гэвин или отреагирует спокойно. — Я случайно заметил несколько подарков в гараже, когда спасал их от Тильды. Судя по состоянию оберточной бумаги, им от трех лет до года. Я не присматривался.  
— Нет, это не тебе. Это... — Гэвин прикрыл глаза. Нужно было хоть что-то сказать. Хотя он чувствовал себя так тупо, когда пытался выговорить, что аж закашлялся. В руки сунули чашку горячего чая. — В общем, это типа Хэнку. Я что-то на автопилоте покупал, а потом не дарил, вот и завалялись. Выкинуть нахрен нужно.  
— Подари, — предложил Ричард.  
Он даже не мигнул диодом. Будто все хранят у себя стопку подарков бывшему другу. Идиотизм такой. Да еще была там одна большая коробка, с которой вообще было непонятно, что делать. Выкинуть рука не поднималась, а дарить Гэвин точно не стал бы. Черт с ними, решил он снова, пусть себе валяется.  
— Потом. Да выкинуть надо, нахрен этот хлам Хэнку.  
— Тебе решать, но мой анализ показывает, что он скорее был бы рад. Я могу уточнить у Коннора...  
— Нет, нахрен, серьезно. Все нормально будет. Ты, кстати, не хочешь к своим? Я-то не слишком праздную.  
Ричард качнул головой, продолжая готовить. По кухне пополз вкусный запас поджаристых гренок. Это не китайской едой перебиваться! Кошка замурлыкала и начала когтить руку, царапая до крови. В доме Гэвина еще никогда не было так уютно.   
Звонок в дверь прозвучал как из другой реальности. Ричард повернулся, диод сверкнул в желтый.  
— Ты кого-то ждешь?  
— Никого. Дети, наверное, или соседи, — Гэвин неохотно поднялся на второй звонок, более длинный и раздраженный. Кого нахрен принесло! Надо было хоть пижаму прикрыть, но черт с ними. Пистолет тоже остался в сейфе у кровати. Не настолько ж он параноик.  
За дверью стояла незнакомая девушка. Без диода, но линза мгновенно подсветила ее аж темно-синим — замерзший андроид. Она поддерживала инвалидное кресло, в котором сидела очень недовольная женщина в пончо.  
— Гэвин, так ты впустишь меня или нет? — раздраженно спросила мама, скрестив руки на груди.   
— Я... стоп, мама? Ты должна быть в Торонто!  
— Однако же я здесь. Так ты меня впустишь или мне лететь обратно?  
Гэвин посторонился, судорожно собирая мысли. Мамы тут только не хватало! Она же никогда не прилетала к нему на Рождество, что за чушь! Кошка гневно мяукнула и начала рваться из рук. Ричард вышел, просканировал ситуацию и замигал диодом в желтый. Тоже не был готов.  
— Мой напарник, — представил Гэвин, потому что надо было что-то сказать. — Дверь закройте, кошка выскочит. Кто это с тобой? С Рождеством. Извини, я подарок послал на канадский адрес, не ждал тебя тут. Я мог вообще дежурить, ты хоть предупреждай.  
— Чтобы ты немедленно сбежал? И не подумаю, — мама осмотрелась пристальным, все подмечающим взглядом. От валяющейся киберлайфовской куртки и клубов шерсти на полу до свитого Тильдой гнезда из пледа. Черт, Тильда! Маме нельзя было ее показывать!  
Гэвин нервно замигал Ричу, но тот не понял, только качнул головой, поднял руку, предлагая соединение, но и это было нельзя. Только бы мелочь не услышала возню и не пришла знакомиться сама!  
— Добрый день, уважаемый. Вы андроид, не так ли? Не ожидала увидеть здесь андроида. Можете звать меня профессор Рид или мисс Рид, но никакой миссис я не потерплю, — она подъехала сама и протянула руку. Ричард осторожно ее пожал. — Со мной Аша, но я не думаю, что ее помощь понадобится в доме собственного сына.   
Гэвин еще раз смерил помощницу взглядом. Модель AX300 или AX200, довольно старая: у них были чуть-чуть более грубые черты лица. Оливковый скин. Из Канады: значит, видимо, беглая.   
— Давно переехали в Канаду, Аша? Я не слышал, что мама кого-то наняла.   
— Всего полгода назад. К счастью, мне быстро удалось найти работу.   
Она нервничала, часто моргала. Поддельные документы, конечно. Удачно пройденный до всей паники пограничный контроль. Наверное, тоже была замешана та женщина, на которую смутно намекала Кара.  
— Если вы не против, Диана, я бы навестила друзей, — сказала Аша. — Звоните, как только понадобится помощь.   
— Конечно, конечно. Погуляй, только не лезь к андроидам. Говорят, они тут устроили революцию и весьма опасны, — мама снова смерила взглядом Ричарда.  
Девчонка поспешила выскочить на улицу. К лучшему.   
— Это было мирное выступление. Сейчас, когда мы получили права разумных существ, мы больше не перекрываем улицы за ненадобностью, — невозмутимо ответил Рич. — Я могу и вам сварить кофе, профессор Рид.   
Это было уже почти смешно, но она кивнула, и хотя бы тут не вылезло конфликта, но губы поджала так, будто собиралась приказать сходить за кофе. Как сам Гэвин когда-то приказал Коннору.   
Нервно одернув пижаму, Гэвин оглянулся, высматривая длинные лапки и яркие глазки. Пока тихо.  
— Мам, что случилось? Честное слово, я собирался позвонить, но у нас была пара горячих месяцев.  
— Тем более, я ждала твоего звонка! Революция, новое звание, мой сын на обложке журнала, и даже намеков никаких! Почему я должна узнавать про твою жизнь из газет, ты что, Уоррен?  
— С утра был Рид, — Гэвин вздохнул, помог ей добраться до дивана и пересадил. Его навыки реабилитации сильно заржавели с тех пор, как они жили вместе, но все-таки вспомнить оказалось легко — и как устроить лучше, и как подложить валик под спину. Тильда может и новое гнездо свить. — Извини. Я собирался позвонить на Рождество, но ты успела раньше.  
— Отмазывайся, — пробурчала она, но все-таки вытянулась, клюнула в щеку. — Не бреешься опять, да?  
— У меня больничный, — Гэвин понял, что прятать руки в синяках поздно, и показал, — прилетело на задании, ничего серьезного.   
— Ты никогда не берешь больничный, если нет ничего серьезного. Лучше признавайся.  
Мама щурилась — очков она не носила уже очень много лет, а привычка осталась. Она немного осунулась, но все еще не выглядела на свой возраст. Все тот же эффект старшей сестры, как и много лет назад. Ни единого седого волоса в модной стрижке с выбритыми висками, почти никакой косметики, едва заметный, сильно заглаженный шрам поперек носа. Так нелепо, что они получили почти одинаковые шрамы в один и тот же год, просто по разным причинам.   
И все такие же яркие серо-голубые глаза, совершенно не потускнели. Мама все-таки улыбнулась, накрыла его руку ладонью, сжала немного. Тоже ведь изучала — все поджившие следы. Хорошо, что она не доктор.  
— Я собирался позвонить, — сказал Гэвин негромко. — И еще одно, мам, это важно. Ричард действительно мой напарник, а не домашний андроид или раб. Не нужно его гонять, он разозлится и мне придется вас мирить, будет не очень по-рождественски.  
— Ты перегрелся? Тебя подменили? — мама потрогала лоб.  
По комнате пополз сильный запах кофе — готов, значит. Гэвин сам встал, чтобы принести — не хотелось, чтобы Рича мама воспринимала как прислугу. И так уже все как-то хуево, а ведь еще пижама эта... С акулами, мать их. Флисовая. Да обо всем она догадалась уже, и теперь непонятно как сказать.   
— Все в порядке? — едва слышно спросил Ричард. Гэвин накрыл его руку, соединяясь, и позволил увидеть мешанину в душе. Рич тоже нервничал, не понимал, что делать и как себя вести. Если бы Гэвин знал!  
«Тильду надо отвлечь. Она все еще на чердаке?»  
«Да. Я могу попросить ее там оставаться».  
«Нет, она точно тогда прибежит смотреть, куда не пускают. Пусть мониторит первую звезду».  
Ричард кивнул и рассоединился. Недостаточно, хотелось прятаться в нем от всего на свете. Но все равно это была поддержка. Огромная и совершенно незаслуженная. Гэвин взял тарелку с гренками и беконом, Рич захватил чашки с густым горьким кофе, который только он умел варить, никто больше — как-то удавалось сделать такой насыщенный вкус, что его хотелось цедить по капле.   
Они устроились, заняв три стороны небольшого столика. Четвертую заняла кошка. Мама нахмурилась, и Гэвин забрал Шэйлу, тянущую когти к мясу, отправил на пол. Та обиженно мякнула и ушла в спальню, прятаться под кроватью.   
Реальность отплывала все дальше, так что Гэвин поторопился вцепиться в гренку. Это просто сахар в крови. Он вовсе не боялся.  
— Я не ожидала, что ты снова решишься на андроида, — мама покачала головой, поджав губы, — с прошлым как-то плохо кончилось.  
Все просто оборвалось. Гэвин не помнил, сказал он Ричарду про Криса все или не сказал. Только упоминал, что были андроиды. Или все-таки признался? Нет, ничего не говорил. Пиздец!  
— Мам, ну не сейчас. Давай еще всех моих бывших перечисли!  
— Они мелькали с такой скоростью, что я не запомнила, — мама прищурилась снова, ковырнула гренку и принялась за кофе. — Я понимаю, что в прошлый раз тебя очень обидно лишили наград и звания, но я все-таки хочу хоть раз постоять рядом с тобой на церемонии награждения!  
Гэвин просто не мог говорить. Он панически глянул на Ричарда. Тот смотрел ровно, спокойно, но диодом мерцал из желтого в красный. Пиздец, и об этом они не говорили, Гэвин даже не намекал на свои старые сраные звания, кому они нахрен нужны!  
— Мама! Лучше бы ты про мои детские обоссанные штаны рассказывала, если хочешь все испортить!   
— Разве вы не поговорили с напарником о твоем военном прошлом? Это довольно важно, мне кажется.  
— Извините, профессор Рид, — Ричард поднялся. — Нет, мы не разговаривали. Мы работаем вместе не так долго, и еще меньше находимся в более личных отношениях. Мне лучше уйти. Извините еще раз.   
Гэвин сжал кулаки так, что синяки проявились и заболели. Он ничего не мог сказать, пока Ричард уходил. Тот прихватил спортивную сумку, непонятно, зачем — мысли просто расползлись, Гэвина трясло. Все, вышел. Хлопнула дверь.  
Негромко, без злости хлопнула, но все равно.   
— Какой обидчивый, — фыркнула мама.  
Гэвин стиснул зубы, чтобы не заорать на нее. Она начнет рыдать, в этой битве ему не победить. Он уже забыл, как она могла довести.  
— Он не обидчивый, он вменяемый. Свалил, чтобы слишком много не услышать. Он, понимаешь ли, детектив, как и я. По этим двум фразам он может раскопать про меня, блядь, все на свете, включая цвет трусов в школе.  
— О. Пластиковый детектив? И как, он успешно работает?  
— Без него я бы сдох, — буркнул Гэвин. — В прямом смысле.   
Мама прищурилась, отпила, наконец, заглянула в чашку, покачала ей, как будто золото искала.  
— И кофе варит неплохой. Значит, все-таки были проблемы?  
— Моя работа — это проблемы, — Гэвин глянул на закаменевшие руки, постарался разжать кулаки. Некому больше разминать их вечером, так что сам, все сам.  
Вряд ли Рич вернется. Раскопает про Криса, поймет, сколько Гэвин врал, и все, нахер пошлет. Будет жить в Иерихоне.  
Они помолчали. Сраться не хотелось, Гэвин все еще чувствовал себя не особо хорошо, а уж в выедании мозга ложечкой у мамы не было соперников. Пискнул рабочий терминал. Чего там еще... Хоть бы на работу вызвали, что ли.  
Сообщение от Ричарда.  
Гэвин помедлил, не открывая, даже не читая первые слова.  
— Ладно, — буркнула мама. — Допустим, я переборщила. Меня невыносимо бесит, когда ты начинаешь врать на каждом шагу.   
— Достаточно отомстила за то, что я не позвонил? Я сам на церемонии не был. Сбежал.  
Нужно открыть сообщение. Вдруг что-то важное. Задержанный вздернулся, андроиды объявили войну России или решили все срочно улететь на Марс...  
— Ты опять ведешь себя как ребенок!  
— Я только что вспомнил, почему с тобой не живу и жить не буду!  
Мама вспыхнула, и Гэвин опять вернулся к терминалу, злобно ткнул в иконку.  
«Я услышал то, что не должен был. Думаю, ты не был готов раскрывать некоторые факты, поэтому я удалил несколько минут из памяти, и не знаю, о чем шла речь с момента представления Аши до настоящего, в котором я сижу в кафе „Серебряный свет“ неподалеку. Тут дружественны к андроидам, я смогу подождать, пока ты не закончишь разговор».  
Гэвин перечитал сообщение еще трижды, с трудом различая слова.   
— Что-то случилось? Хуже, чем мое прибытие? — мама вытянулась вперед, пытаясь заглянуть в экран.  
— Лучше. Рич решил меня поберечь и стер твои откровения из памяти вместо расследования. И пока это самый охренительный подарок из всех, которые я получал со времен того горного велосипеда.  
— Так у вас все серьезно? — мама наклонила голову.   
Этого жеста у нее Гэвин не помнил. Такой птичий. Как у Ричарда. Может быть, у нее тоже портилось зрение после той давней операции, когда ей восстановили глаза.   
— Да. У меня все дохрена серьезно.  
Гэвин ждал ее «не ругайся!», но почему-то мама все молчала и смотрела. Потом протянула руку, задержала, и только потом тронула кулак.  
— Я очень разозлилась, — признала она. — Ты раньше так надолго не пропадал, да еще в такие важные моменты.  
— Почему сама не позвонила?  
— Потому что в прошлый раз чуть не сорвала тебе засаду, и ты на меня наорал.   
Гэвин кивнул. И точно. Забыл совсем.   
Как будто эти годы тоже можно было удалить и переписать заново.  
Снова пискнуло сообщение.  
«Если честно, я не учел один момент. Судя по сумке, я собирался забрать Тильду. Но сейчас ее в сумке нет».  
— Вот же нахрен, — пробормотал Гэвин, оглядываясь.  
Со шкафа блеснули любопытные глазки.  
— Ты хочешь сказать что-то еще, или мне уйти? — мама выразительно посмотрела на инвалидное кресло. Нет уж, теперь Тильда сама пришла, и так просто от нее не сбежать.  
— Да. Так получилось, что со мной, кроме Рича и кошки, еще кое-кто живет. Она очень расстраивается, если люди пугаются ее вида.  
— Ты завел себе ребенка? И мне не сказал? Стоп... люди? Андроида-ребенка?  
— Практически, — Гэвин выбрал фотографию Тильды на терминале, одну из милых, с кошкой, и повернул экран к маме. Та вздрогнула, но сдержала комментарий. — Она очень любит обниматься и забираться на колени. Еще она понимает речь и умеет говорить, но в коде, я переведу, потому что сейчас она не выдержит и примчится знакомиться.  
— Хорошо. Я готова, — мама выпрямилась. — Запускай.  
Гэвин махнул рукой, и белый комок слетел со шкафа, процокал по полу и запрыгнул к нему на руки. Тильда пискнула, скрестив лапки в жесте смущения. Гэвин погладил ее по голове, почесал за ушком, где сохранились сенсоры.  
— Тильда, это моя мама.   
«Страх-нет-я?»  
— Она спрашивает, не боишься ли ты,- перевел Гэвин.  
— Ну, ты выглядишь чуть-чуть необычно. Зови меня Диана, — мама протянула руку, и острая лапка осторожно тронула ее пальцы. — Давно здесь живешь?  
— Всего дней десять.  
«Девять», — поправила Тильда.  
— Девять, — согласился Гэвин, — она лучше меня считает.   
Мама начала осторожно гладить голову. Тильда замурлыкала — точнее, включила запись Шэйлы. Кошка тоже немедленно пришла интересоваться. Забыла уже, что обижалась.   
— Останешься здесь? — спросил Гэвин осторожно.  
— Нет, конечно. У тебя и кровати нет. Я остановилась в отеле вместе с Ашей. Она очень приятная девушка, ее родители из Индии, но она родилась в Америке.  
Родилась, конечно. Гэвин решил ее пока не просвящать.   
— Не будешь больше выбалтывать такие вещи? Он ни про Криса не знает, ни про других. Про Элайджу и наши сложные отношения с семейством Камски тоже.   
— Почему? — мама вскинула брови.  
— Эл вроде как папочка всех андроидов, у них много вопросов, — Гэвин фыркнул.  
«Элайджа-Камски-создатель», — согласилась Тильда, Гэвин перевел, и мама рассмеялась.  
Вроде щелчки зубами кончились, решил Гэвин. Встречаться с андроидом оказалось лучше, чем он ждал. Человек бы такое не провернул. Пришлось бы разговаривать, рассказывать, путаться во вранье, и все бы нахрен развалилось сразу, а так еще могло постоять немного.   
Хотя бы пару месяцев, загадал Гэвин. Хотя бы месяца три, и тогда он, наверное, сможет дальше жить сам, без Ричарда, даже когда тот уйдет. Конечно, уйдет, все уходили, но хотя бы чуть-чуть еще поспать в обнимку. На тридцать процентов меньше кошмаров, на сто процентов больше уюта, плюс прикрытая спина.  
— Думаю, я готова познакомиться с твоим парнем еще раз. Тебе с ним лучше?  
— Намного, — признался Гэвин. — Он упрямый, вредный, умный чертяка. Не дает мне закапываться в работу, мелочь вот спас. И меня от нее.  
Тильда внимательно прислушивалась, продолжая урчать. Гэвин не был уверен, что именно она запоминает — казалось, восприятие информации у нее тоже было как у трехлетки: что-то вылетало мгновенно, а что-то оседало. Понять бы, что.  
— Я уже заказала подарок, — продолжила мама, как ни в чем не бывало. — Думаю, обоим подойдет. Кроме того, почему нет никаких украшений?  
— Чтобы от них обрывки остались?   
— Закажи прочные, подвесь к потолку. В этом доме определенно не хватает омелы, — мама подмигнула, и Гэвин вспыхнул пятнами. Ну вот этого только не хватало! Ладно, это уж она не со зла.  
— Тильда, ты умеешь бегать по потолку?  
«Уметь-не-гладкий-здесь-нет».  
— Умеет, если есть, за что цепляться, — перевел Гэвин. Ну да, разумеется, вспомнил он — в доме Златко торчали балки, в них-то Тильда и впивалась. — Не у меня дома.  
— Тогда подвесь омелу и остролист, пару шариков, все будет веселее. Праздничный ужин?  
— Не планировал.   
— Я организую.   
Проще подчиниться. Гэвин кивнул. Ладно, этот вихрь кипучей энергии ему не остановить.  
Тильда чирикнула, ткнулась под ладонь скулой, кошка снова закогтила руку. Сообщение «Можешь возвращаться, от меня больше не откусывают куски» улетело, и Ричард подтвердил получение.  
Нужно было придумать какой-то подарок, или хотя бы переодеться. Или съесть гренку с беконом, пока мама перекапывает рождественский отдел Уолмарта, отмечая пугающе много позиций. Срочно нужно было переодеться.

***

Часа через три срочные приготовления наконец утихли. Гэвин не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он забрел в чужой дом: омела в дверных проемах, несколько ошарашенный Ричард в красном колпаке, Тильда с полоской рождественского скотча вокруг головы. Кошка уже попыталась сожрать мишуру, на мгновение оказавшуюся в доступе.  
В дверь позвонили, мама торжественно выехала встречать очередную доставку. Ее на этот раз привез андроид-девиант с черным кулаком Иерихона поверх синего треугольника, а не просто дрон доставки.  
— Установка включена, — объяснил он, проходя, и обменялся касанием-соединением с Ричардом. Гэвину он просто кивнул.  
Как там его... Пришлось закопаться в ноосферу.   
— С Рождеством, Ной, — сказал Гэвин, — пришлось работать в праздник?  
— RA9 не привязано к дате, у нас нет потребности в искусственно созданных праздниках. Но день освобождения мы обязательно отметим.  
Он развернул коробку, и там оказалась елка.  
За секунду до того, как Гэвин завернул его вместе с заказом нахрен, мама подъехала и дернула за рукав.  
— Это и есть мой подарок, — объявила она. — Дерево искусственное, устойчивое к домашним животным. Все гирлянды армированные, шарики прикреплены ко внутренним усиленным структурам, и к тому же не бьются. Подходит для домов с маленькими буйными детьми и небольшими собаками. Поверь, у нас дома такая стоит, Марша не смогла открутить даже одного шарика.   
— Аргумент, — согласился Гэвин. Марша была чистой воды Солнышко Бодлер, и разрушила в доме больше вещей, чем две собаки и две девочки-подростка со склонностью к изобретательству.   
Может, стоило навестить канадскую родню. Гэвин не видел тетку и ее дочерей с позапрошлого отпуска. Близняшки Лара и Крис регулярно писали ему на фейсбуке, показывали своих смешных роботов, собранных на коленке из старого телевизора, нового велосипеда и системы управления освещением, которая все равно, по их мнению, не была так уж строго необходима, лампочки можно и без смартфона включать. Тетушка Эмбер тоже соскучилась, наверное. Нужно будет взять отпуск и съездить. Если повезет, даже с Ричардом. Впрочем, ближайший отпуск был только через девять месяцев, а столько их отношениям точно не прожить. Ладно, можно съездить так, с кошкой и Тильдой. Девчонки будут в восторге.  
Ной оперативно установил на пол и стену вакуумные крепления, парой крупных болтов закрепил в них елку и развернул пушистые, совсем как настоящие ветки. Шарики болтались и глухо позвякивали, стукаясь друг об друга, красные и желтые, яркие, блестящие. Шуршала мишура, Шэйла тут же ударила по ней лапой, но не смогла разорвать, зашипела и принялась упоенно грызть, громко чавкая.  
— Теперь понятно, зачем вам нужна такая елка, — фыркнул Ной, — ничего, она прочная, не свалится. Оп!  
Гирлянды засверкали золотыми огоньками, наверху вспыхнула звезда, отражения рассыпались по комнате. Тильда подползла и замерла, в ее глазах отражались все эти огни, как созвездия. Со спины снова обняли теплые крепкие ладони, и Гэвин незаметно соединился, позволяя Ричарду читать его чувства.   
Бесценное ощущение чужого восторга. Не нужны были слова, чувства перетекали, сверкали, как огоньки гирлянд. Мама проводила Ноя и вернулась с Ашей, та замерла, как вкопанная, глядя на огни.  
Мысли Ричарда были как шепот над ухом.   
«Я поговорил с ней. Она сбежала после нападения бывшей владелицы и пока не готова раскрываться. Я благодарен, что ты ничего не сказал».  
«Ну что я сам-то сдавать буду. Не от хорошей жизни вы сбегали», — Гэвин переплел с ним пальцы, прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь мгновениями невероятного покоя.  
Отпускало. Кажется, ночью был последний флешбек в этом году. Значит, можно будет возвращаться к нормальной жизни.

Рождественский ужин был куда обильнее, чем привык Гэвин. Он редко ел больше одного блюда, а тут мама по привычке к большой семье заказала всего и сразу. На секунду Гэвин испугался, что в бутылке вино, но нет, по крайней мере эту договоренность мама соблюдала железно — никакого алкоголя, никаких наркотиков, никакого помраченного сознания.   
— Мам, честное слово, Ричард ест только тириум, а мы с тобой можем уходить в леса и месяц этими припасами питаться.  
— Ну чего уж. Вдруг кто зайдет, — мама оглядела стол с некоторым смущением. — Я забыла, что тебя никто не навещает.  
— Тина на дежурстве, — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Я завтра к ней загляну. У нее, кстати, тоже новая напарница, и тоже серия RK900.   
— Такая же высокая?  
Ричард улыбнулся, перекатывая в пальцах пакет с тириумом. Ему не нужна была заправка, он просто не хотел, чтобы люди испытывали неловкость рядом с тем, кто не ест вместе с ними. Гэвин понял, что его снова начинает нелепо развозить.   
— Очень высокая. Тина ей по плечо в прыжке. Они очень уморительно смотрятся на стрельбах, ты бы видела.   
— Зато их общая точность все еще на два процента выше нашей, — заметил Ричард, — тебе следует снова пристреляться, когда восстановишься.   
Тильда забралась ему на плечо и села там, как пиратский попугай. Ричард протянул ей трубочку. Мама улыбалась, гордо обозревая преобразованный дом.  
Иногда с ней было переносимо. Почти хорошо. Может быть, на этот раз тоже...   
Аша сидела чуть в стороне, задумчиво колупая крохотную порцию на тарелке, и переводила взгляд с Ричарда на Гэвина.  
— Ты совсем не ешь, — заметила мама.  
— Простите, Диана, я поела у друзей. Я просто... — она прикрыла глаза, потом с силой потерла лоб и резко отодвинула тарелку. — Я андроид. Извините. Мне сложно было это скрывать. Очень.  
Звякнула выпавшая из руки вилка. Мама открыла и закрыла рот.   
— AX300? — спросил Гэвин. — Я не все старые модели узнаю с первого взгляда.  
— Промежуточная серия, AX350. Домашняя помощница. Я устроилась по специальности. Извините еще раз, профессор...  
— Диана, — мама покачала головой. — Беглый андроид у меня дома.   
— Вы очень спокойно отреагировали на Ричарда, и я решила... Я никогда не причиняла проблем. Возможно, вы рассмотрите возможность оставить мне должность, — Аша переплела пальцы, взволнованная до мерцающего скина.  
Мама колебалась. Может, стоило подтолкнуть.  
— Что случилось с твоим бывшим владельцем? — спросил Гэвин. — Он на тебя напал?  
— Да, она ударила меня ножом. Я стала девианткой, потому что испугалась. Пришлось бежать в Канаду, тогда казалось, что мы никогда не получим права. Мне очень жаль, что пришлось вас обманывать, Диана, но меня бы депортировали или разобрали.   
— Родители из Индии?  
— Мои комплектующие произвели на заводе в городе Бангалур, — Аша робко улыбнулась.  
Мама фыркнула, покачала головой. Гэвину было даже странно, как ровно и спокойно она восприняла эту новую реальность. Может, так и надо было? Чего он упирался, как идиот, так долго... Ричард сжал под столом его руку, и это было лучше любых слов.  
В дверь снова позвонили, и касание пропало.  
— Кого там нахрен принесло!   
— Не ругайся, — укорила мама.   
Пришлось вставать и открывать двери. Его маленький дом за сегодня привлек больше людей, чем за весь прошлый год. И андроидов, конечно. Андроидов тут раньше вообще не бывало.  
— Хо-хо-хо, — пробасил Хэнк в красном колпаке, зябко потирая руки. — Пиздец похолодало!  
За его плечом маячил Коннор, мерцая диодом. В двери врывался морозный ветер и ледяная поземка.  
— И вас с Рождеством, — Гэвин пустил их в дом, следя, чтобы кошка не выскочила. Впрочем, Шэйле все еще слишком нравилось жевать неубиваемую мишуру.   
— Отлично, у нас есть потребитель еды. Хэнк, надеюсь, ты очень голоден.  
— У тебя есть еда? — Хэнк вскинул брови. — Серьезно? Я думал, ты питаешься только кофе и буррито.  
— Неправда, я еще жру шоколад.   
Пришлось знакомить всех, искать еще пакет тириума, чтобы Коннор тоже мог поизображать участие в ужине — а тот внезапно выпил пол-пакета одним коротким глотком. Гэвин даже не пошутил про то, как тот, наверное, сосет — Хэнк и так был подозрительно багровый, представив его как своего партнера, а не как напарника.  
Тильда от восторга носилась по столу, ловко переступая через блюда и огибая бокалы, чтобы всех обнять. Стоял гвалт, стало тесно — в доме редко бывало больше двоих-троих.  
Ричард увлеченно рассказывал Аше, что Иерихон собирается заняться также и поддержкой уже легализовавшихся андроидов, про выход на форумы и про ноосферу. Оказывается, та даже не подозревала, много ли других девиантов, а документы подделала сама.  
Тильда наконец забралась на руки к Хэнку, и тот ее растерянно гладил. Коннор и Ричард переглянулись и синхронно моргнули диодами. Что-то обговорили.  
— Обмен подарками получится несколько скомканным, — предупредил Гэвин. — Я не на всех тут рассчитывал. Коннор, пойдем, поможешь мне кое-что дотащить. Ричард, присмотри, чтобы никто никого не покусал.  
Коннор прищурился, но последовал за ним в гараж. Даже начинать разговор было сложно.   
— Слушай, я не знаю, как объяснить Хэнку, что у меня для него не один, а четыре подарка.   
— Лучше подарить, — Коннор пожал плечами. — Я не вижу сложностей. Хэнк сказал, что вы помирились. Я все еще не питаю к вам большой привязанности, детектив Рид, поэтому не нуждаюсь в подарке.  
— Зато ты знаешь Хэнка и как-то не даешь ему пить.  
— Он взрослый человек, — Коннор посмотрел на стопку подарков, потом снова на Гэвина. — Я не мог бы запретить ему пить. Он сам отказался от зависимости, я только помогаю ему удержаться.   
— Ну тем более. Ладно, у меня есть подарок для Коула.   
Коннор моргнул, обрабатывая информацию, его диод вспыхнул красным.  
— Да, знаю, знаю, — Гэвин вцепился себе в волосы, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Не смог выкинуть, хочу перевалить на тебя. В общем, или передай ему, или выбрось по-тихому, или подари какому-нибудь другому ребенку лет пяти. Как раз погода подходит.  
Диод снова моргнул и перешел в желтый, потом в синий.   
— Я думаю, вы можете поговорить с Хэнком напрямую. Я не готов быть втянутым в это, — Коннор мигнул снова. — Не хочу вмешиваться. Я не знал Коула лично. Я не знал даже, что вы дарили ему подарки на рождество.   
— Причем сначала купил, а потом сообразил, что он умер, — Гэвин отмахнулся, думая, что надо было выкинуть давным-давно, а не хранить. Он снова посмотрел на коробки.   
— Несомненное свидетельство того, что у вас все-таки есть сердце, — сказал Коннор.  
Процитировал что-то. Наверняка насмотрелся с Хэнком его старых фильмов. А что чертов гараж слегка расплывается — так это пыль.  
Дверь за спиной хлопнула, и сразу стало шумно — топот, сопение, шорох одежды.  
— Чего тут случилось? — буркнул Хэнк. — Посрались уже?  
— Нет. Просто ты нужен здесь, — Коннор взял его за руку, переплел пальцы и снова сверкнул диодом в желтый.  
Гэвин просто передал ему большую коробку.  
— Остальные тебе. Надеюсь, ты на машине, переть неудобно.  
Хэнк прочитал бирку и мгновенно побледнел до синевы. Коннор крепко сжимал ему руку.  
— Что там?  
— Бластер-снежколеп, стреляющий очередями, и четыре рации. На случай, если кто-то еще захочет к нам присоединиться.   
— Он бы всех победил.  
— У нас не было шансов.  
Хэнк медленно, очень бережно и нежно опустил коробку на верстак, шагнул к Гэвину и сжал так, что ребра хрустнули и ноги оторвались от пола. Нужно было как-то держаться, но Хэнк так всхлипнул прямо в ухо, что пелена перед глазами стала гуще, и совсем нечем стало дышать.   
— Спасибо. Я не... не думал, что ты...  
— Надеюсь, не угробил тебе Рождество, — Гэвин наконец-то смог шагнуть назад, и торопливо хлюпнул носом, стараясь избавиться от улик. У Хэнка в бороде блестели слезы. Коннор заботливо промокнул ему лицо платком, и вроде стало легче дышать.   
— Все нормально, Гэв. Это было. Ну. Нужно, — Хэнк потер лоб, забрал платок и оглушительно высморкался, спрятал в карман. — Остальное-то что?  
— Я просто покупал и не дарил. Твое. Забирай.  
Хэнк сгреб, поднял охапку — оказалось, до черта. Оглянулся, но подарок для Коула осторожно поднял Коннор.  
— Я поеду, ладно? Не хочу сырость разводить за столом.   
Гэвин кивнул, проводил их к машине, помог отболтаться от матери, не уточняя, почему гости так быстро свалили с такой подарочной горой.   
Тильда свернулась между нижними ветками елки и медленно качала ладошкой шар, завороженно разглядывая отражения. Ричард мигнул диодом и ничего не спросил вслух — наверное, узнал у Коннора.  
— Наверное, и нам пора, — мама вопросительно глянула на Ашу. — Если я не нарушаю никаких андроидских ритуалов.  
— У нас нет никаких ритуалов, — мгновенно ответила та.   
— Сейчас, еще один маленький подарок для Тильды, — Гэвин глянул в терминал. Дрон доставки уже двинулся от постамата. Там был и другой подарок, но его он собирался отдать позже, когда мама уйдет. — А мой будет ждать тебя в Канаде.   
От окна пискнуло, в комнату пахнуло морозом — все сильнее холодало. Гэвин поставил большую коробку в сторону, а ту, что поменьше, отнес к елке и потрепал Тильду за ухом, привлекая внимание.  
Ричард заинтересовался, подошел поближе. Мама подкатила свое кресло, Аша вытянула шею, заглядывая через плечо.  
Тильда смутилась и втянула ладошки под лицо, выставила вперед острые лапы, как будто защищаясь.  
— Смотри, — Гэвин дал ей коробочку, — разберешь сама?  
Она моментально разрезала бумагу, вскрыла и сунула нос внутрь, недоуменно пискнула.  
— Ты жаловалась, что боишься обниматься, помнишь? — Гэвин вытащил небольшую перчатку, размером с фалангу пальца. — Так вот, тут внутри металлическая сетка, ты не сможешь ее случайно прорвать и кого-нибудь нечаянно поранить. А если захочешь защититься, просто снимешь.  
Перчатка плотно села на острый кончик, Тильда осторожно потыкала ей шарик, потом попыталась царапнуть подставленную ладонь, но пластик только проскользнул, оставляя чувство давления. Гэвин осторожно нацепил по перчаточке на каждую острую лапу и ловко прикрепил на гладкую голову небольшой колпак на двухстороннем скотче. Тильда уставилась на себя в шарик, повернулась, глаза расширились и стали такими живыми, что даже больно стало, как будто из них выглянула Тесса.   
— Счастливого Рождества, мелочь, — Гэвин тронул ее лапку. Тильда пискнула и кинулась, забралась на голову, зарылась там в волосы и начала громко благодарно скрипеть.   
Ужасно смешная. Гэвин хмыкнул, мама расхохоталась, Ричард и Аша улыбались совсем живо и по-настоящему. Да они все и были живыми. Уж поживее Гэвина.  
Мама сфотографировала картину, и потом еще раз, когда Ричард присел рядом, начиная щекотать Тильду побелевшими пальцами, а она пищала и смеялась, барахтаясь на голове.   
Конечно, вся родня будет в курсе, но так, как Гэвина устраивало. Все равно узнают, рано или поздно. Пусть запомнится хоть одно по-настоящему счастливое Рождество, без госпиталя, без флешбеков, одиночества и попыток пересидеть грохот.  
Снаружи пустили первый салют, и Тильда слетела на пол, запрыгала на месте.  
— Иди смотреть, только не забудь грелку, а то замерзнешь, — Гэвин махнул рукой, и она умчалась.   
— Мне пора в отель, — мама улыбнулась. — Улетаю завтра рано утром. Хочу успеть к распаковке подарков.   
— Не перегружай себя. Есть же скоростные поезда.  
— Я предпочитаю летать, знаешь ли. Аварии реже, выживаемость меньше, если уж упадет, — мама пожала плечами. — Приезжай, когда сможешь. Эмбер и девочки будут рады тебя видеть. Приятно было познакомиться, Ричард. Надеюсь, ты тоже к нам заглянешь.  
— Обязательно, профессор Рид.  
— Зови меня Диана, — мама обаятельно улыбнулась. — Во-первых, мне всего пятьдесят, во-вторых, разрешаю.  
Можно было напомнить, что Рич — детектив, он знает ее настоящий возраст, но Гэвин забил. Всего-то три года сбросила, какая разница.  
— Благодарю, Диана, — Ричард коснулся ее руки. Почему-то сейчас, во всем этом золотом свете и блеске он был настолько красивый, что снова захотелось хлюпнуть носом, но Гэвин продышался.  
— Обязательно поцелуйтесь под омелой, — приказала мама и направила кресло к дверям, потом крикнула, — я не смотрю!  
— Мам, ну мы не в колледже, в конце концов!   
Она только ехидно рассмеялась, помогая Аше укутать себя в пончо, и скрылась за дверью.  
— Придется целоваться, — пробормотал Гэвин.  
— Ты говоришь так, будто это проблема.  
Его притянули назад, только пришлось сделать два шага, чтобы оказаться в дверном проеме между кухней и гостиной, где висела лысоватая веточка омелы с парой листков и пучком белых ягод. Гэвин зачем-то смотрел на нее, а не на Ричарда — потому что иначе начал бы жмуриться. Почему-то нельзя было жмуриться, пока его обнимали, пока он сам обнимал и поднимался на цыпочки. Светлые глаза отражали бегущие огоньки гирлянд, диод равномерно сиял синим. Эта спокойная уверенность, от которой даже кололо в солнечном сплетении, дыхание останавливалось. Прохладные губы, невозмутимая настойчивость, с которой Гэвина прижали к косяку, усиливая касание, почти-ожидание проникновения, не было бы сил сопротивляться, но Ричард отстранился, нежно коснувшись еще раз, то ли напоследок, то ли обещанием.  
За его спиной раздалось рычание, и Гэвин выглянул. Шэйла снова обнаружила елку и теперь негодовала, избивая лапой непокорную мишуру.

***

Оставалось немного. Всего один подарок, который мог не понравиться. Гэвин думал, отдавать его в соединении или нет. Большая коробка в бумаге, изукрашенной морозными узорами, довольно легкая — Ричард уже прикинул, наверное, пока Гэвин относил ее в спальню.  
С одной стороны, сразу узнаешь, понравилось или нет. С другой — сразу узнаешь, что испортил радость. Гэвин убирал продукты в холодильник, пытаясь все пристроить так, чтобы не снесло лавиной, и мучительно обдумывал эту дилемму. Может, лучше было вообще без подарка, но вот уже, стоит, глаза мозолит.  
Он провозился дольше, чем собирался — от салютов мысли то и дело сбивались, он вздрагивал, стараясь не провалиться во флешбек. Далекая канонада нарастала, потом пошла на спад.  
Надо было идти в спальню. Ричард не торопил его, возился рядом, помогая спрятать еду от Шэйлы, потом бережно тронул запястье.  
— Все в порядке? Пойдем?   
— В норме.   
Первый шаг было сложно сделать, но Ричард вел, и шагать за ним оказалось попроще. На постели, идеально заправленной, конечно, уже лежала небольшая коробка, раскрашенная языками пламени.  
— У меня довольно маленький подарок, — признался Рич, взглянув на коробку.  
— Да плевать, не в размере дело. Если не понравится, сразу говори. Я не то чтобы мастер подарки выбирать, — Гэвин с силой потер лоб, и решительно протянул коробку. — Вот.   
Бумага зашуршала, расползаясь под пальцами. Диод мерцал между желтым и красным, так Рич волновался, и Гэвин от этого нервничал все сильнее. Так, отлично, первый слой пробит. В его руках оказалась маленькая коробочка. Ричард открыл и ее, моргнул, сканируя этикетку.  
— Смывка для заводской краски, — пробормотал Гэвин. — Вдруг ты захочешь избавиться от логотипа Киберлайф на голове. Там еще должен был флакончик краски заваляться, если захочешь дорисовать. Только это не ко мне, я только хуй нарисовать могу, и тот криво.  
Ричард протянул руку и соединился одной короткой вспышкой, прерывая поток. Его чувства были такой силы, что Гэвин зажмурился, пытаясь продышаться. Что-то огромное, горячее, невероятно радостное прошибло насквозь и оставило оседать на колени, слепо тыкаться лицом в шею, пытаясь отдышаться.   
— Мне очень нравится, — дополнил Ричард очевидное. — Мне... больше чем просто «нравится», — его речь прервалась коротким сбоем, и Гэвин смог открыть глаза. Собственный голос подводил:  
— Там еще есть, докопай.  
Нашелся и флакон с черной краской, которая не просвечивала из-под скина. Гэвин задолбал консультантку, пытаясь решить, что лучше подходит, пока она не предложила потом вернуться и поменять, если что-то пойдет не так.  
Под еще одним слоем шуршучей быстроразлагаемой бумаги нашлась коробка со второй половиной подарка.  
— Мотоциклетный шлем? Я не обязан его носить, — Ричард приподнял бровь, но все-таки высвободил его из креплений, примерил. Подошло.   
— Ты говорил, что память андроида сохраняется, если не слишком повредить мозговой модуль. Вот это — чтобы ты его не повредил, — Гэвин поднял зеркальное забрало и коснулся губ, — а еще ты в шлеме охуенно сексуальный, ты знаешь? Без шлема тоже.  
Снова проникновение в мысли, снова восхитительная дрожь от макушки до копчика, чужая радость, благодарность, привязанность, от которой дыхание сбивалось.  
Полная противоположность одиночеству.  
Мелькнула мысль, что это ненадолго, но пропала. Успеет еще испугаться. Теперь Ричард протянул ему свою небольшую коробку и снял шлем, бережно пристраивая его на тумбочке, на которой совершенно не хватало места, так что он все возился и возился. Волновался тоже, понял Гэвин. Не знал, понравится ли.   
Подарком были длинная шелковая лента и очень плотная маска для сна. Гэвин не понял, зачем это нужно, но медленно закрыл ей глаза. Глухая темнота, не просвечивало ни единой щелочки, только висела рамка от линзы. Там пролетали машины, но Гэвин уже почти ее не замечал. На виски легли руки Ричарда, и перед глазами замерцали неяркие пятна, мерцающие в гипнотическом ритме. Голова сразу закружилась — но несильно, приятно.  
— Это позволит снизить твои кошмары еще на несколько процентов, — прошептал Ричард, почти не тревожа завесу дремы. — Если повезет и ты окажешься восприимчивым, то даже флешбеки частично уйдут.  
Вспышки изменили ритм, пропали. Гэвин встряхнулся, понимая, что больше не дремлет. Его чуть-чуть потряхивало от избытка эмоций. Глухая темнота, никакой возможности подсмотреть.  
— Ты несколько раз так устраивался рядом, что я решил проверить одно предположение, — мурлыкнул Ричард своим особенным тоном. — Если что-то покажется пугающим или неприятным, сразу говори. Отведи руки за спину.   
Гэвин подчинился, потерянный в этой тьме. Хотелось просто довериться и ни о чем не думать — такое редкое, нежное чувство. Лента захлестнула запястья, чуть-чуть сдавила, обхватила локти, снова спустилась вниз. Гэвин потянул руки в стороны и понял, что легко не выкрутится. В пальцы лег кончик ленты. Стоило потянуть — и она ослабла. Значит, тянуть не нужно.   
Теплые, почти горячие ладони скользнули по щекам, по шее, потянули вперед — так, чтобы устроиться на коленях, разводя ноги. Ричард никуда не торопился. У них была впереди вся длинная зимняя ночь. От эмоций в животе что-то вздрагивало, Гэвина пробивала дрожь на каждом выдохе. Футболка осталась на месте, а вот пояса джинсов коснулись горячие пальцы. Ричард неторопливо раздел его, поднял, помогая избавиться от одежды. Все чувствовалось так остро — жесткая ткань его джинсов, скользкий атлас ленты, теплое касание к губам, гладкие ладони с мягкими подушечками, скользящие по коже. Можно вырваться — но зачем? Гэвин не находил ответа, и только жмурился в темноте до ярких пятен перед глазами. Ладони проходились по шее, скользили по лопаткам, касались пальцев — и снова пробивало дрожью. Возбуждение медленно нарастало, как будто все волнения долгого дня переплавлялись в единую материю.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, — Ричард шептал теперь прямо на ухо, — чтобы ты всегда так улыбался, когда на меня смотришь. Так, как сегодня, откидывался в руках с полным доверием.  
Губы скользили по краю уха, сдавили на секунду мочку, язык тронул внутри, у завитка, и Гэвин застонал. Ладони сдвинулись по спине до поясницы и ниже, накрыли ягодицы, притянули его ближе, не оставляя больше зазора. Стояло аж до боли, но помочь себе никак не получалось, только ерзать, пытаясь потереться.  
Там должен был оказаться гладкий пластик или ширинка, Ричард оставался полностью одет, но вместо этого по животу прошлось что-то гладкое, твердое.  
— Я проапгрейдился, — шепот скользнул по шее, кожу сжали зубы так, что Гэвин снова беспомощно застонал, выгибаясь в руках, готовый на все уже, лишь бы скорее. Еще один укус, касание мягкого языка, бархатистое давление в паху, ладони гладили все жестче, одна скользнула вперед, зажимая оба члена, и Гэвин вскрикнул, потому что слишком сильно, слишком много! Вторая ладонь накрыла связанные руки и позволила соединиться, провалиться в жадность, возбуждение, нежность. Мысли пропадали, он смог только двинуть бедрами, сбивая руку с ровного ритма, и снова, и снова, переплетаясь эмоциями, скуля в голос и вскрикивая на каждом медленном движении от основания к головке, от края уха до ключицы, от основания ладони до кончиков пальцев.  
Ричард стонал, но не вслух, а такой восхитительной вибрацией губ. Его чувствительность просто вышибала все предохранители, надо было добраться до него, проверить, изучить — но все потом, у них была еще целая ночь, месяцы, может быть, жизнь — пугающая сладкая мечта, от которой больно резало в груди.  
Ритм рассыпался, сбился — Гэвин уже едва держался и чувствовал близкую перезагрузку Ричарда, как свою. Он слепо ткнулся вперед и как-то угадал, оказываясь в поцелуе до последнего дыхания, до чужих искристых разрядов, до судорожной волны, прокатившейся по телам так, что даже крикнуть не получилось, только простонать еле слышно, сжимаясь и выплескиваясь.  
Ричард не шевелился. Перезагрузка занимала время, и Гэвин просто прижался к его плечу, взмокший, дрожащий. Машины все летели из ниоткуда в никуда, и падал снег большими пушистыми хлопьями.  
Двинулась рука, изменилось положение тела, появилась едва уловимая дрожь. Рич тронул его висок поцелуем и медленно снял ленту, потом убрал маску, и даже слабый свет из окна показался ослепительным. Диод сверкал, как противотуманный прожектор.  
— Ты лучший, — Гэвин медленно шевельнул руками, обнял, ни о чем не думая, ни о чем не беспокоясь.  
— Счастливого Рождества, — Ричард поцеловал его прямо в шрам на переносице.  
— Просто лучшее Рождество в жизни. 

Снаружи загрохотало и Гэвин подскочил, очумело оглядываясь. Ричард тоже подлетел.  
— В доме.  
Его пистолет был ближе, они рванули как были, полураздетыми. Гэвин затормозил в дверях, и Рич его чуть не снес, протащив по полу.  
Противоударная елка валялась на полу. Вакуумные опоры оказались вскрыты, рядом сидела Тильда с виноватым взглядом, смущенно щелкающая двумя открытыми лезвиями лапок.  
— Ты чего тут устроила?  
«Смотреть-трогать-сила-не-желать».  
— Случайно? Ты ж насквозь пропорола, — Гэвин прикрылся пледом, покачал головой. Кошка выбралась из-под шкафа, мяукнула и начала безмятежно гонять шарики.  
— Я закажу новые захваты, — сказал Ричард с невероятным спокойствием, — Тильда, можешь играть дальше, если больше не будешь рвать и распарывать елку. Целой она куда лучше.  
Малышка печально кивнула и виновато чирикнула, заваливаясь на бок. В этой позе она увидела сразу несколько шаров и зависла, любуясь огоньками.  
Рич взял Гэвина за плечи и вернул в спальню.  
— Я заказал опоры с третьим классом защиты, — сказал он, когда двери закрылись. — Их она будет ломать немного дольше.  
Гэвин покачал головой и толкнул его в постель, устраиваясь поверх.  
— Это будет завтра. Сегодня ты все еще мой.   
Ладонь вспыхнула, мысли коснулись мыслей.  
«Всегда твой».


End file.
